


A Bit of Cuddling at Hyogo

by silverluna0524



Series: A Trip to Hyogo [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Miya Twins, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic OsaKage, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, atsukage, miyakage - Freeform, oh i almost forgot, onigiri, osamu being a cockblock, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverluna0524/pseuds/silverluna0524
Summary: “You look really cute in that sweater, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu whispers into Kageyama’s ear as he comes up behind him.“Wait… is this ‘Samu’s sweater?!”(The last installment of A Trip to Hyogo... but it can be read separately, I think.)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: A Trip to Hyogo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911868
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by @jeonijuwaher on Wattpad. Not exactly what they asked for but I hope it's enough. 😅 Sorry for the long wait.

It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that Kageyama learns that he really… _really_ … likes cuddles. It was _warm_. He liked being warm. He liked being held onto so dearly, especially by the people he trusts.

Now, he shouldn’t feel as touch-starved as he did, especially, since Atsumu was always all over him even before they started dating. Furthermore, Karasuno always has these group hugs which leads him into being a squashed blueberry on the floor.

The young setter just wanted to surprise his boyfriend by going to Hyogo unannounced (he had so much fun the first time he visited). But when Osamu opened the door saying his ‘idiot brother’ was still overworking himself at practice, he didn’t even get to ask for directions to Inarizaki when the gray-haired Miya dragged him into their home, not letting go of him until they reached his room.

Once they were in Osamu’s room, Kageyama found himself wrapped in a cocoon of soft blankets and strong muscles.

“Um… Miya-san?” the ravenhead leaned away a bit in confusion.

“Yes, Tobio-kun?”

“What are we doing?”

Osamu chuckled at the flustered setter, tightening his hold on him even more. “Cuddling,” he said simply.

“Cuddling…” Kageyama mumbles in confusion. Even so, he snuggles closer into the elder boy. It _was_ getting pretty cold, considering that it’s already nearing the end of the year.

A few weeks later, Kageyama gets accustomed to the random cuddle sessions the wing-spiker drags him into every time they are alone. It didn’t take much effort, on Osamu’s side, since the young setter seemed to relish those precious moments as well. It also didn’t take much to get him to wear his clothes. Well, it was Kageyama who started stealing his sweaters. In Kageyama’s defense, Osamu’s clothes were so much warmer. There was so much fabric and it was comfortable as hell.

“I’m back!!!” The blonde version of Osamu cheerfully announces as he barreled into the kitchen swinging around a plastic bag containing freshly steamed meat buns. Osamu groaned. He had assigned his brother to buy some snacks from the nearby _konbini._ He figured that that would buy him enough time to spend a few minutes with Kageyama making onigiri.

“Woah! You guys made food!” Atsumu beamed heading straight to his boyfriend who was carefully placing the rice ball he just made on a plate.

“Where did you go, Miya-san?” Kageyama asked, turning to wash his hands.

Atsumu sputtered. “What do you mean? ‘Samu said…” He face-palmed, realizing his stupidity. He glared at his devious twin who only smiled back. Osamu told him Tobio-kun wanted meat buns so he basically ran out of the house to buy him some.

 _‘I will beat you up later,’_ Atsumu says through their twin telepathy. Osamu scoffs (thus confirming the existence of their twin telepathy). He’ll enact revenge later. For now, he focuses back on Kageyama. Apparently, the ravenhead had stolen the plastic bag from him and was now putting out the steamed buns onto the table.

“You look really cute in that sweater, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu whispers into Kageyama’s ear as he comes up behind him. Arms tightening to pull the other closer to his chest. His hands roamed around Kageyama’s slim frame, feeling the thick fabric his boyfriend was drowning in. And-

“Wait… is,” He pushes him away within arms-length to give him a once-over. “Is this ‘Samu’s sweater?!”

Osamu beams on the sidelines, expertly putting away the last of their trash and used tableware away.

Astumu glared harder at his twin. “You’ve been hoarding him every time he comes to visit!”

“Then ya shouldn’t be away every time he’s here,” Osamu bites back.

“Oh please! Ya know sendin’ me to the _konbini_ because ‘Tobio-kun said so’ was a sham. Ya also keep sneakin’ him off to your room every I’m “away” which is, by the way, after you trick me into doin’ something to get out of the house.”

“It’s not my fault you’re an idiot who falls for it every time.” Osamu mumbles before saying, “Besides, ya kept him all to yourself last time.”

“Well, he’s _my_ boyfriend,” Atsumu huffs. “If ya want one then why don’t cha grow a pair and ask Suna out already?” 

“Suna-san? Osamu-san, you like Suna-san?” 

Osamu turns beet red. He quickly stuffs Kageyama’s mouth with a meat bun.

“Hmp”.

 _What the hell_ , Kageyama thought, amused by the flustered teen who stomped out of the kitchen like a pouty and embarrassed child.

Atsumu, once again, hugs him from behind. He mouthed at the younger setters ear as he whispered. “Now that we’re alone…”

“ Wait!!!” Osamu barges back in.

“Bloody hell, ‘Samu, just leave!”

“Wait wait,” he said, pushing past the two for the plate of onigiris.

“Ya gonna fuckin’ inhale those in your room?” 

Ignoring his brother’s comment, Osamu turns to leave once more with his precious food. He’s stopped by a small tug at the back of his shirt.

“Can I have some?” Still chewing on the bun, Kageyama stares at him with wide blueberry eyes. His squish cheeks begging to be smooshed.

It takes Osamu a few seconds to compose himself before settling with an eye roll. “Here,” he quickly gives him two rice balls, “don’t share with him.” 

“Don’t worry,” Atsumu smirked. “I've got something else to devour once you’re gone.” He leers at his boyfriend who gulped nervously. (Even though in reality Kageyama just gulped down the last bite of his meat bun. A man can dream, right?)

“Right in front of my onigiri,” Osamu grumbles heatedly under his breath, leaving the two to do their _business_. With a sigh, he quickly dialed his phone, “Hey, just made some food. Wanna come over?”

<<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>

When Osamu finally left, Kageyama his blonde boyfriend slump on his back with a sigh.

“Miya-san, are you okay?”

When the older boy didn’t respond, Kageyama turns around to hug him. “You can have my other curry bun if you like.”

This makes Atsumu chuckle. He hugs him back, breathing in his scent. “It’s okay,” he whispers, leaving soft kisses along his jawline. “Just missed you is all.”

Kageyama shivered from the sweet kisses. Usually, with Atsumu being a fierce lover, they’d be making out in his bedroom already. But today, the older setter seemed to want to take it slow and savor the moment.

“What brought this on?” Kageyama’s breath hitched as he’s slowly pushed back onto the counter.

Atsumu presses another sweet kiss on his lips before reaching up to cradle the younger boy’s face with his hands.

“So you’ve been hanging out a lot with Osamu lately?”

Kageyama hummed in confirmation, still confused about his boyfriend’s mood.

“What about it?”

“I-it’s just-”

“You can join us, you know. You keep disappearing off somewhere whenever I come and visit.”

Atsumu wanted to bang his head on the counter. _Damn you, Osamu!_

Kageyama continued talking, oblivious to the older setter’s issues with his brother. “You two can share,” he suggested with a head tilt.

“I’m not sharing you with anyone, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu growled, lightly squishing his lover’s plump cheeks. _Is he admitting that he’s been cheating on me? With my own brother? There’s no way right?_

“Why not?” Kageyama whined.

“Because!”

Kageyama scoffed at that. “Well, I find that cuddling is better with more people involved,” he said thinking about his team.

At that moment, Atsumu’s gloomy expression morphed into one of confusion. The hands on Kageyama’s cheeks moved down to his shoulders.

“Cuddling?” he whispers.

“Yes?”

“That’s what you’ve been doing in his room all this time?”

“Yeah?” Now Kageyama was really bemused. “What did you think we were doing?”

“Ummm… nothing!” the blonde setter squeaked. He quickly buried his flushed face into the younger one’s shoulder, berating himself mentally. _Of course his innocent crow would never cheat on him. He’s too much of an angel… no matter how much he defiles hi- hmmm ya know what, nobody needs to know._

Feeling the warmth on his neck, Kageyama melts into the embrace. He’s grateful that his boyfriend wasn’t in such a weird mood anymore. Whatever that confusing conversation they just had, it was now in the past.

“So can we all be friends now? I wanna cuddle with you both,” he says pushing the warm body lightly away to look at him in the face.

“I’m not just a friend though,” Atsumu grinned, finally getting back to his cheeky self.

“No, you’re not,” Kageyama giggles, pulling him down for a more heated kiss.

Don’t ask what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu this has been sitting on my drafts for months. I didn’t know how to tie everything together but, oh well, I did my best hahaha.
> 
> This will probably be the last one for this “In Hyogo” storyline. But! I ain’t gonna stop writing more AtsuKage fanfics hehehe I’m running out of ideas for the next story though. If you have any suggestions… *wink wink*
> 
> I wanna branch out with more ships too. Go through the blueberry harem, ya know? ;) I’m open to requests. But I write so slow sooo bear with me hehe. 
> 
> BTW… I have an extra scene that I couldn’t tie up with this oneshot. I’ll probably add it as a Chapter 2 or something? Maybe? Let me know!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

As he’s been insisting on it since last weekend, Kageyama finds himself sandwiched in between the two Miya’s. _‘Miya sandwich,’_ his mind uselessly supplies. He tried to focus on the movie that was playing before them only to squirm when he feels a hot breath on his neck.

“What’s wrong, Tobio-kun? Movie’s not to yer likin’?” Atsumu smirked.

“No… I just love it when you kiss my neck,” Kageyama admits rather bluntly. At this, Osamu moves to lower the volume of the TV.

There was a brief look of shock that passed over Atsumu’s face before he ended up chuckling at the younger boy’s reddish ears. He places another wet kiss on his neck, “hmp-” the breathy moans leaving Kageyama’s lips were heavenly. Low, stimulating gasps urging Atsumu to suck even harder. Engulfed in the sensation going around his body, _going down his body_ , Kageyama instinctively curled into Osamu who places his own soft kisses onto his eyelids. _‘Warm._ _So warm._ _’_

Kageyama knew from experience that both brothers were hot. _Temperature-wise._ That’s why he loved snuggling up to one of them every chance he can get. But both of them at the same time? It was too- “Hot,” he inaudibly gasps. The warmth was surrounding him. Suffocating him even. Until he was putty in their arms.

“Ya love it when I do this, don’t ya? Want me to mark ya up so everyone knows you’re mine.” Osamu catches the mischievous glint in his devious counterpart’s eyes before Atsumu whispers, “itadakimasu”. Before Kageyama could react, Atsumu bites into his sensitive neck. Kageyama lets out a choked shriek and whines of pleasure mixing in with pain. His mind fogged up with all the sensation. Sure, they’ve done this before… many times… but the presence of another looking at them _with intense, sharp observing eyes_. His hands immediately tighten onto Osamu’s bunched up shirt, red-faced and shivering. A wet tongue traveled from his jawline to his ear where it made a lewd squelching sound.

“Just wanna devour ya so bad,” Atsumu growls. Osamu rolled his eyes at his twin’s antics and flicked him hard on the forehead.

“Gah! ‘Samu!” Atsumu whines as he glares at his brother. That didn’t stop the soft smile pulling at his lips when he quickly turns back to his boyfriend to place soft kisses onto the bitemarks he just made as a silent apology. But the contrast between the gentleness after the rough treatment made him squirm even more.

“Calm yourself, you whore. You're overwhelming him again.” the gray-haired Miya said, combing through the ravenhead’s soft locks. “Ya gotta learn to hold back sometimes.”

“I- it’s fine, Miya-san. I’m f- fine.”

 _‘_ _C_ _ute.’_ The Inarizaki players looked the young boy between them with endeared and tender emotions, something none of them would admit to their friends unless when held at gunpoint… Actually, you know what, no. They’d gladly show the whole world how much they care for this precious boy.

“’Course yer fine. I mean, it’s not like I did thi-” Before Atsumu could do anything, Kageyama yelps as Osamu promptly manhandles him, making them switch places with Osamu in the middle. The young setter sighs into the wing spiker’s arms.

“Yer such a bloody cockblock, ‘Samu.” Atsumu grumbles trying to reach for Kageyama.

Osamu slaps the offensive hand away, cuddling Kageyama even closer. “I know. Now sleep. Especially now that Tobio-kun’s finally safe from yer grabby hands.” He whispers the last part, making Atsumu scoff and Kageyama giggle. _Giggle!_

Atsumu’s definitely gonna die from a heart attack or, even more probable, touch-starvation if this keeps up during the whole week. He can already hear his brother’s voice in his head, _‘Then suffer, ya big whiny baby’_.

He shifts towards the two people he cares for the most. “Can’t we share?” His voice soft. He was definitely not pouting. Kageyama and Osamu looked at each other, having their own silent conversation.

“Miya- uh Atsumu…-san,” the ravenhead said after a few minutes, crawling over Osamu to drape over Atsumu’s chest. “Don’t be sad. We were only teasing,” he pouts, head peering up at the older setter from his chest. _Fuck!_ Atsumu feels like he’s about to self-combusts.

_That fuckin’ pout! Goodbye world. I’m definitely gonna die from a heart attack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I’d like to call “A Bit More Than Cuddling at Hyogo” ;) I wrote this waaay before I finished the first chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also… RIP ‘Tsumu :> Can we get some F’s in the chat?
> 
> Or just comment anything hehe I’m feeling lonely uwu


End file.
